Fell From Heaven
by Little Phili
Summary: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo had a normal life. He had his friends, he had a job that he enjoyed. Everything just normal. But what happens when a swearing angel falls from the sky and literally lands on him?
1. Not So Normal Day

**AN: I own nothing but the idea. That's all I have to say**

* * *

"All night, all day  
Angels watching over me  
All night, all day  
Angels watching over me.

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Angels watching over me  
Pray my soul to keep  
Angels watching over me

All night, all day...

If I die before I wake  
Angels watching over me  
Pray my soul to take  
Angels watching over me

All night, all day...

If I live forever and a day  
Angels watching over me  
Pray the angels guard me always  
Angels watching over me

All night, all day  
Angels watching over me  
All night, all day  
Angels watching over me."

The little children clapped their hands, giggling and laughing after the song was finished.

"That was a really nice song Mr. Fernandez!" One of the little children said. Antonio smiled and patted the child's head.

"Gracias! I'm glad you all liked it," He said.

"Sing another song for us please!" One kid said. The others then started to ask for their teacher to sing them another song too.

"Oh I'm sorry little ninos but your mommies and daddies will be here soon and you all have to get ready to leave." There were whines and ahs from the children, but they did what they were told and went to get ready before their parents came.

Antonio Fernadez-Carriedo was their kindergarten teacher of course. At the end of the school day he would always sing a little nursery rhyme for the children before they were picked up by their parents. And all the children loved hearing him sing. Well most children like to hear anyone sing but still. They really liked it when Antonio sang the angel song. It was their favorite song. It was Antonio's favorite for some reason too.

You could say that Antonio was a kid person. Children are sweet and cute, and he usually got along with a lot of them. Probably because he was a child at heart. He liked to have fun, and he was pretty care-free like a stereotypical Spaniard.

As the kids left with their parents, they waved bye to Antonio. He sighed and waved. Once all the children were gone the Spaniard started to pick up the last of the toys that were left by the children and cleaned the rest of the room. As he was cleaning things up there was some footsteps that walked towards Antonio.

"Yo Toni, done touching the kids kesesesesesseses." Knowing that laugh and joke Antonio turned around to see a tall white haired, red eyed albino. The Spaniard smiled (not that he wasn't already smiling) and waved at the man.

"Hola Gil! Touching the kids?" He asked a confused before hearing his Prussian (Gil always said he was Prussian not German) friend laugh and figuring out what he meant. "Hey!"

"Keseses sorry Toni. It was pretty awesome joke though. Well, looks like the kiddies are gone."

"Yeah their parents came. So why you here? I thought you, Francis and I were going to that club at six," The Spaniard said confused.

"Oh yeah. Come over to say that Franny's going to be late."

"Ah why?"

"I'll just say when we were talking on the phone there was a lot of moaning," The albino explained. There was an oh and a nodded.

"Si. Hey why didn't you just tell me over the phone? That would have been easier you know amigo."

"Well... I kinda pissed Elizaveta off and she broke my phone," He explained.

"And by broke you mean….?" Gilbert sighed and took something out of his pocket to show Antonio. It was about a million of broken little piece of what used to be a phone.

"Oh I see."

"Ja…. That woman and her frying pan!" The Prussian said. Well I'm going to be heading home. Feliciano is going to make some of that awesome pasta of his. Damn that kid can cook well."

"Ah lucky! I love Feli's cooking!"

"I'll bring you some later then."

"Gracias mi amigo!" Antonio said happily. Laughing Gilbert said goodbye and walked out the door.

Antonio really did like his two best friends. Gilbert was funny but could be a jerk sometimes, not that Antonio really noticed –he was kinda oblivious- nor cared. Because Gil was actually a really good friend. Loyal no matter what! And Francis is very… Loving? The French man did very well with love advice and other things. In short they were both the greatest friends Antonio could ask for. Even if they had their faults.

The three boys have know each other sense they were about five. Antonio remembered it so very well. When the Spaniard first moved to the town he didn't know anyone, but Francis and Gilbert came over and befriended him. They've been through so much together.

Once the room was cleaned, Antonio grabbed his jacket and walked out of the school. Locking the doors as he left. As he walked out he button up his jacket. God it was starting to get cold out. Well it was fall. You could clearly tell by the orange, golden brown, red, and yellow leaves that were falling everywhere. _"Maybe we could play in the leaves tomorrow! The kids would love that." _Antonio thought as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Though there was something off….

His phone wasn't in his pocket!

"Oh no…" He muttered. "I must of left it at the school!" Right away the Spaniard turned around and started running as fast as he could back to the school.

Once he got there, he took out his keys and opened the door and ran into his class room.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late…." He mumbled as he quickly looked around for his phone. "Where are you little phone, come out!" Then he spotted it on his chair he sat on when it was sing along time.

Running over –tripping just a few times- he picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"There we go, now I can get home and get ready to go!" He said happily as he walked out of his class room and then out of the school.

But as he was locking the school's doors, he heard something. Something that was coming up above him. The sound almost sounded like screaming or yelling.

"Huh?" He looked up and what he saw was a form from the sky falling down right above him! It was coming closer and closer. Before he could move out of the way, the object fell right on top of him.

"Dios Mios!" He said before falling to the ground with the thing that fell on Antonio on top of him.

"Ow….. Fucking bird. I'm going to kill it if I ever see it again!" Antonio blinked. The object just talked? Wait a sec. That wasn't just a simple object. It was a human, or it looked like one at least. By the sound of the voice, it sounded like a man's. The man's head was turned away from Antonio's face so he couldn't see the other's face.

"E-eh? You okay?" Antonio asked. The man's head slowly turned to look at Antonio's, giving him a chance to look at his face.

The person was beautiful. Just stunning. He had dark auburn hair, that fell over hazel or maybe golden brown eyes that were wide with what looked like surprise. His skin looked tanish, but paler than Antonio's. Plus there was a little familiar looking hair curl that stuck out at the side of the boy's head. The boy looked like he was around his late teens or early twenties. After all the things with angels today, Antonio could say without hesitation that this boy had a face of an angel. He was really cute too.

Antonio gulped a bit and continued to stare, though the boy's face started to look distressed so the Spaniard shook his head a bit.

"L-Lo siento, I didn't mean to stare.. You're just so…" Antonio said trailing off. The boy's eyes stared at him, before looking behind him and back at Antonio.

"You can see me?!" The other asked.

"Si….? Am I not suppose to see you?" Well Antonio hoped that he was supposed to see this man.

"No! You're not dammit!" The boy said, starting to frown. Antonio smiled. Even when he frowned he looked cute! As he looked at the boy again, he noticed something he didn't see at first. Something very strange. Something that surprised Antonio more than anything he could think of. It surprise him more than this birthday party that Francis and Gilbert threw him once. But that's another story.

What surprised Antonio, was that the boy sitting on top of him had something most humans don't ever have.

The boy had wings.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good bad? Personally I think this first chapter went to fast . Oh well. I've been wanting to make this angel thing for a while so I'm glad I was able to. I'll be working on the next few chapters now and other chapters for my other stories~ Little Phili out!**


	2. Temporary Guardian Angel

**AN: Second chapter up yay! By the way all of the Italian and Spanish used in this I used Google Translate and it's probably not totally correct. English is the only really language I know. **

**I own nothing, nothing at all.**

* * *

Wings?! How can this boy have wings? Antonio wondered as he stared.

They had to be fake right? No human being could have actual wings.

But they looked so real. The feathers were much larger than any birds and each one perfectly white. Like the first snow fall. There wasn't a single speck of dust, dirt, mud, or anything on them. They just looked so perfect.

"Stop staring bastardo," The boy said with a glare.

"U-uh… Lo siento… It's just," Antonio stuttered. "Are those real?" He asked reacting over to touch one of the feathers.

The boy quickly got off of him and backed away from Antonio's hand.

"N-no! They're not real! Now just… Go on your marry way and forget this ever happened," The winged boy said standing up.

"They look so real though… But no one can have wings like that. Unless….." he mumbled as he stood up and started to think.

"They're not real dammit!"

"You're an angel!" Antonio said loudly, giving him some odd stares from people passing the school.

"No no no no no! I'm not an angel!"

"Si!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"No, now just go!"

"A real angel… I never thought I would see one in my life," The Spaniard muttered as he looked at the angel from head to toe. "Amazing."

"I swear to god…" The angel mumbled. "Fine I'm an angel."

"Have you ever talked to a human? I mean am I the first one? That would be a interesting thing," Antonio said. "You know because it's the first time for me meeting an angel and if it's your first time meeting a human then we both would have lots of questions an-"

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up!" the angel yelled.

"Ah I'm sorry. I guess I'm just excited!" the Spaniard said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah whatever," The angel said as he rubbed his shoulder slightly, wincing a bit as he did so.

"Oh did it hurt?" Antonio asked, noticing his shoulder

"What hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," the angel's eye twitched before he raised his hand and smacked the Spaniard right on his head.

"DO NOT USE A FUCKING PICK UP LINE ON ME IDIOT"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was literally asking if you're hurt!" he said rubbing his head. _Wow this is a rather mean angel… Never thought they were ever mean..._

"God fine, whatever. Well I got to leave bastard. You better forget this ever happened got it?"

"Si! But before you go. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" The angel raised his eyebrow for a second. Hesitate about giving the Spaniard his name.

"Lovino."

"That's a nice name!~"

"No it isn't. Now bye," He said before he started to run away in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey! Wait Angel- I mean Lovino! Wait up!" The Spaniard said as he started to run after him. Lovino stopped running and turned around muttering a few swears and looking back at Antonio.

"What now?" He said with a rather annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well… Don't you want to know my name?"

"Not really, no. Anyways I got to go find someone…" He said as he turned around again and started walking forward.

"Oh who? If they're in this town I may know them," The Spaniard said happily, now following the angel. For some reason Antonio wanted to talk to this angel a bit more.

"Some guy named Antonio," He mumbled, his feathers flowing lightly in the wind as they walked. Antonio's eyes widened a bit and his smile grew.

"Hey that's my name!" A frown formed on Lovino's face as he glanced over that him.

"What's your last name?" He asked warily

"Fernandez-Carriedo."

"Oh dio dannazione, perché diavolo ce l'ha di essere questo fottuto idiota,"

He said as he pulled something out of his white skinny jeans.

"Something wrong?" Antonio asked looking over Lovino's shoulder.

"I got to watch you," he mumbled.

"Watch me?"

"Si, I'm your temporary guardian angel."

"A temporary guardian angel?" Antonio asked tilting his head to the side. "What is that?" Lovino sighed and rubbed his temples.

"A temporary guardian angel is like a substitute teacher. You're guardian angel is out and I'm substituting for her," Lovino explained

"Where is my guardian angel?"

"On parole."

"Angels can get on parole?" Antonio asked as he started to think about angels going to jail. "What she do?"

"She… Tried marrying her brother again," The angel muttered looking at the piece of paper again. The Spaniard's eyes widened slightly.

"She what?"

"I already said it, she tried to marry her brother again. Dammit how stupid are you?"

"I'm not stupid, that's a little mean to say Lovi," He said pouting slightly.

"Don't call me Lovi bastard," Lovino said putting the piece of paper back into his jean pocket.

"But it's cute~" The angel glanced over at the Spaniard and glared at him, before he looked forward again and continued to walk.

"Can humans usually see you?" Antonio asked him, looking down at him as he got strange looks from people passing by them on the sidewalk.

"No."

"Then how can I see you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know. It's not like I know everything smartass," He said looking down and kicking a rock.

"Oh okay then… How long are you going to be 'guarding' me?" Antonio said with a slight chuckle.

"About half a year I think. Going to be the longest ever now. Shit." The Spaniard's smile grew. He was going to be around Lovino for half a year! Oh all the questions he had about heaven and angels.

"By the way you can't tell anyone about me," Lovino said turning the corner.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because idiota, people will think you're crazy. Well from what I know you are crazy."

"Can't I tell my friends like Gil and Francis-" before he finished his question he looked down at his watch and saw it was already five thirty. "Oh no! I'm late!"

"Late for what?"

"I'm supposed to go to a club with my amigos. I'm going to be so late! Oh dios…" He said as he rubbed his forehead. Lovino raised an eyebrow and took that paper out of his pocket again. His eyes looked over it again before speaking.

"Don't go."

"Hm?"

"Don't go to that club with them." Antonio looked at Lovino confused.

"Why not?"

"Just don't go to the fucking club with your friends. Got it?"

"Um… Okay Lovino," Antonio said as he took out his phone and texted Francis that he now actually wouldn't be going with him and Gilbert. The angel stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"I got to go now."

"Wait why?"

"I'm not going to be following you around all the time stupid. Just when I need to. Got it? I'll be back later," Lovino explained.

"Oh okay then Lovi…" Antonio said a little sadly. Lovino then ran up the sidewalk before jumping up into the air and flying up into the clouds. The Spaniard smiled to himself as he watched him fly off.

"This is going to be an interesting next six months!~"

* * *

**AN: yay I got that done! I'll get the next chapter up around maybe Sunday or Tuesday. It all depends on if I got the time to write and everything. Oh by the way thankies to all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! Little Phili out~**

**Here's a translation for what Lovino said earlier **

**Oh dio dannazione, perché diavolo ce l'ha di essere questo fottuto idiota = Oh god damn it, why the hell has it to be this fucking idiot **


	3. An Interesting Video

**AN: So story time! I haven't been updating at all because my laptop crashed and I couldn't do ANYTHING with it until my mom got it fixed. So it took a while for that, and I just finally got it back. THANK THE LORD, but I found out when I got it back, EVERYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN WAS DELETED! All five chapters of this story just gone! And some of my other fanfiction Elizaveta's Yaoi Sleepover Party was gone as well AND some other shit I have been working on. So I have to rewrite it all. Long story short, sorry guys for the long wait. **

**I own nothing! On to the long waited chapter!**

* * *

After the little meeting, Antonio went home and went through what he did on nights alone. Which was watching some futbol, then making something to eat (with some tomatoes on the side), checked on his tomato garden, then cleaned up the house, then another tomato, then take a shower, and lastly watch some random things on T.V until either midnight or he fell asleep.

He had listened to what the angel said and stayed home for the night instead of going to that one club with Gil and Francis. Though in doing that, it made his Friday night completely and utterly boring. Sense usually he would go out and do something with his friends. He was twenty five oh course he rather go do something fun than stay at home! But when an angel (and a really cute one at that) tells you to do something or rather not do something, you're going to listen.

Even so Antonio couldn't help but think why Lovino had warned him not to go with Francis and Gilbert. What harm could there be to go to a club with them? Yeah sure he could get drunk and hook up with some person and then regret it. But usually Antonio was the designated driver, or Francis was (really Gil always got drunk, he loves beer to much to be the designated driver) so he wouldn't do those things. There must have been some other reason then.

But what?

Anyways, now it was around twelve thirty and Antonio was doing really nothing but flipping through different Spanish drama shows. None of them really interesting him in the slightest. And he almost fell asleep before his phone went off, waking him up complete. He went for a dive for his phone.

"Hola?"

"'Tonio! Where were you?" A voice with a French accent said.

"Hm? Oh Francis, I had…. Some things to grade?" Antonio said with a slight nervous tone in his voice.

"'Tonio…. You work with five year olds. I don't think their colored paper needs grading at the moment mon ami …" The French man said, "Oh never mind. Just that the perky ass of yours over to Ludwig's and Feliciano's house right now!"

Antonio blinked and tilted his head in confusion, until remembering that Francis couldn't see that and spoke, "Why Francis?" He heard a sigh from the other end before someone yelling in German and some French as well.

"Just get here now!" Said a loud thick German voice. Must have been Gilbert's little brother Ludwig.

"Okay okay I'm coming, just calm down mi amigos!" He said as he ran up stairs to get his shoes and coat on.

* * *

Once he got to the German's and Italian's house he knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and he heard some more yelling and what just sounded like chaos, making the Spaniard back from the door slightly.

The door opened showing a short red headed boy with a curl sticking out the right side of his head and a huge smile on his face, "Antonio! Come in come in!" Feliciano said stepping to the side, letting the Spaniard walk in.

"Hey Feli…. Why was I called here at…." Antonio looked down to check his watch, "At one A.M?" he said as he walked into the house.

"Well sense Gilly and Francis went to that new club and then Gilly," As the Italian continued to speak in super fast speed the two walked to the living room, where the albino sat in a chair with a black eye, several bruise on his arms, legs and face, and a bloody lip with Francis and Ludwig tending to him.

Antonio's eyes widen at the scene, "Gil…. What happened?!" The Prussian laughed and waved a bit before wincing.

"H-hey Toni!" He said, "I just got into a bit of a fight…." He said laughing a little before Ludwig wacked him on the head.

"A bit of a fight? More like a huge fight," The younger brother said. Francis sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You see 'Tonio, Gilbert got a little bit tipsy and started dancing with a friend of mine that we ran into," Francis started to explain, "Then he started to really hit on him, later my friend's brother came over and they all started yelling and screaming then lead to fighting."

"Oh come on! Mattie was cute, I'm sorry if his brother had to be a loud dick, calling himself a stupid hero," The albino muttered.

"Mon ami, just shut your mouth right. You were the one who was about to feel him up. I should have thought that Alfred would have been with Mathieu," the long haired blonde said sighing.

"Just thankful that Mattie pulled me out of the way before that damn American could hit me with the wine bottle," Gilbert said running a hand through his hair.

"A wine bottle?" Antonio's eyes widened.

"Ja wine bottle. He must have gotten from the bar at the club or something." Gilbert said.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say that this Alfred doesn't look much better than Gil does right now," Antonio said. Francis and Gilbert nodding a bit.

"We were so worried about Gilly! When he came home with big brother Francis he looked even worse!" The young Italian yelled clinging onto Ludwig. Antonio stared at Feliciano for a moment thinking about that curl on his head and how Lovino also had one like that, before shaking his head out of thought.

"Well he's better now si?" He said before laughing, "Maybe I should take Gil tomorrow and we can go see this senor Alfred and apologize for the trouble."

"I can go myself, the awesome me isn't that hurt!" Gilbert yelled. Francis shook his head and slightly kicked the albino's leg. Once his leg connected Gilbert shouted and swore in pain.

"Yeah… You take him 'Tonio. Even though I love our friend, I've had enough of him for a weekend." Francis said. Antonio nodded.

"Alright. I'm just going to go home. Now, bye!~" The Spaniard said as the others said bye to him and he walked out of his house and went back to his house.

* * *

Once he got home and opened his front door he walked into his bed room, changing out of his clothes and just flopped onto his bed. It seemed like today was an exciting day, but the Spaniard had a feeling tomorrow was almost going to be the same. As he thought this his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

The next day, Antonio woke up to his alarm clock. Tiredly he picked up the clock and looked at the time. He must have forgotten to turn off the alarm for the week end. He got up rubbing his left eye a bit before getting up out of bed and walking down to the kitchen to get something to eat. The Spaniard yawned slightly as he found someone sitting down on his kitchen counter.

"Hey bastard. Why do you get up so fucking early?" said the angel munching on a tomato.

"Oh Lovi! What are you doing here?" Antonio said cheerfully seeing Lovino again. The angel continued to eat his tomato that Antonio figured he took from his garden or brought himself.

"What the hell is a Lovi? My name is Lovino idiot. Anyway I wanted to see if you actually listened to me and didn't go to that stupid club," he said frowning, "Well did you?" Antonio blinked a bit before nodding.

"Si I did!"

"Good." Lovino simply said.

"Hey Lovino?"

"What do you want?" Antonio sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the angel.

"What would have happened if I went with them? I mean I know my friend got pretty beat up, but I mean nothing that bad would have happened to me si?" He asked. Lovino sighed, and reacted for something in his pocket.

"Much more things could have happened actually," He muttered frowning. What he pulled out of his pocket looked a lot like an iPhone.

"Angels have iPhones?"

"Yes you idiot. Just because we're angels doesn't mean we still use those stupid old roles of paper," He muttered before throwing the phone over to Antonio, "Click play."

Antonio stared at the phone for a moment before clicking play on the video that was on the screen and watched quietly. The video started off with Gilbert dancing with some boy with colorful lights and loud music going on in the back ground. The boy had blonde hair that looked a bit like Francis's but he had darker blue eyes under some glasses. Antonio guessed that was that Matthew that Gil and Francis were talking about last night. As the video went on it looked like Gilbert was about to make another move, but before that could happened another person came into the video. Someone that looked a lot like Matthew, but instead had shorter hair, lighter blue eyes, a cow lick and a bomber jacket on.

The one with the cow lick started yelling at Gilbert and he shouted right back at him. Soon the blonde one yelling pushed Gilbert and they both started to fight. Antonio watched carefully as he saw the blonde one grab a bottle that looked like wine and right before he was about to hit Gilbert with it, he saw himself jump between the two and get hit with the bottle instead of the albino. He watched himself fall onto the floor blood pouring out of his head.

Once the video ended he stared back up at Lovino, who was just sitting there calmly.

"Finished watching?" he asked, and Antonio nodded, before looking back at the screen.

"So is this…. What would have happened if I went to the club with them?" He asked his eyes wide as the images ran through his head again in a faster speed. The angel nodded.

"Yeah. And if that happened you would of gotten brain damage that would have been with you forever and you're life would have never been the same," Lovino explained. Antonio continued to stare at the phone before looking back at the angel.

"Are you saying that there is a video of everything in my life on this little phone?" He asked his mind being blown away at the thought of his whole life on the phone.

"No idiot," Lovino hissed, "I can only download a certain amount of your life in a certain time. I can't just have it all in there. If I lost it and someone found it, you would have been screwed."

"Oh I see then…" Antonio muttered. He got up and handed back the iPhone to the angel before staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at bastard?" Lovino said, his cheeks turning a slight pink. Antonio shook his head and blinked.

"Lo siento. It's just… You look a bit like someone… But I don't know who…" The Spaniard said thinking as he stared at the angel's face. Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah okay. Just stop staring or I'll punch your lights out." Antonio laughed and nodded backing off. Once the Spaniard back away a bit, Lovino looked over at the clock hanging over the shove before jumping off the counter and fluttering over to the kitchen window.

"H-hey! Where are you going this time?" the auburn haired angel looked back over to Antonio.

"I have to go see someone got it?"

"What you watch other guardian angel's…. Uh…. Humans?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"No… It's something personal," Lovino said before opening the window and flying. Antonio ran over to the window and watched,

"See you later then Lovi!" He yelled as he flew off higher and higher. Then he sighed, "I guess I need to get ready to bring Gil to say sorry to that one guy."

* * *

**AN: THERE WE GO!~ Third chapter! I'll just be working on all the other lost chapters and everything. Love you guys~ And happy late Valentine's Day! Little Phili out~**


	4. Apologizes and New Friends

**AN: I know nothing at all. But the idea for the story.**

* * *

Well after Lovino had left on his 'personal' run, Antonio had made his breakfast, gotten dressed for the day, and brushed his hair (even though it just stayed in those bouncy brown curls of his). So by around ten he had called Gilbert, well really Ludwig's because his white haired friends phone met an unruly fate with a frying pan, and told him that he would come and get him and go see that Alfred person.

So after Antonio ate his food, the Spaniard started to walk over to the German's house again. Humming as he walked he looked around and saw that most of the leaves were on the ground now.

"Hm… Wow winter is coming fast isn't?" he mused to himself. Soon he got to his friend's house, he knocked on the door. Once he knocked on the door, it opened roughly and Gilbert fell out of it and landing behind Antonio.

"Ow…." Gilbert glaring at the door. "Gott West. That was not awesome!" Antonio looked down at Gilbert. He looked a bit better than last night. The blood was washed off his face, but that black eye was still there and well his hand was wrapped up like a club.

"Come on Gil, we have to go say sorry senor Alfred!" The Spaniard said. "Now can I have the keys to Ludwig's car?" Gilbert sighed and handed Antonio a set of keys with a potato keychain as the two walked –well Gilbert limbed- to the car. Once they both got in the darker haired one started up the car.

"Now, where does this guy live?" Antonio asked.

"How the hell should I know where he lives?" Gilbert said before Antonio gave him a look. "Fine fine fine. Okay I think he lives with Mattie."

"This Mattie gave you his address?"

"Uh…. Nein," he said quietly. A groan came out of Antonio's lips as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Don't you normally get someone's address or something at clubs?" Antonio asked as he thought of all the times the three friends would go out and how many times both Francis and Gilbert got either numbers or address by the night. Gilbert gave him a sheepish grin.

"I was going to ask for his number and stuff..." The albino muttered. "But… Well his brother got in the way and you can figure out the rest that happened." Antonio nodded slightly and sighed.

"Well let's go look them up in the phone book si?"

"Ja alright. Let's just get this all over with," the other one muttered. Antonio nodded. He understood that his friend _really _didn't like apologizing. It brought his pride down a little. Not that Gilbert's pride didn't need to be lowered slightly, but still Antonio understood why Gilbert was acting slightly more bitter.

"Hopefully we'll find one still in good shape," Antonio muttered. "Since everyone's using cell phones a lot of booths have been getting kinda bad."

"Ja…"

Soon the two started driving around for a bit to find a booth to use. After a while, maybe ten minutes or so, they were able to find a pretty old looking one. Or at least it looked pretty old from the rust on it. The two squeezed into the smallish booth and picked up the greenish yellow phone book.

"Wow that thing looks disgusting," Gilbert muttered as the tanner one turned the pages.

"Well not a lot of people use these anymore Gil. It's gotten really dusty," The Spaniard said before Gilbert sneezed himself. " God bless you. What's their last name?" The albino thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think…. Williams and Jones…?"

"Two? I thought you and Francis said that they're brothers."

"They are!" The Spaniard shrugged, thinking they were just step brothers or something like that. Wait but they looked like each other though from what he remembered in that video… Oh well he could figure it out later, he thought to himself as he flipped through the old book.

"Ooh I found one of them!" He shouted.

"Okay where do they live?" Gilbert asked looking over his shoulder. "I want to get out of this booth quickly it's getting too stuffy in here! Not awesome."

"Yeah yeah," Antonio said. "They live on 1867 Freedom Street."

"That's on the other side of town ja?" Gilbert asked.

"Si I think so… Guess let's go. Come on," He waved over to the car. "Let's go!~" The two walked back to the car and got in. Soon Antonio started the engine and went on the way to the blonde haired brother's house.

* * *

"Come on Toni Let's listen to a different radio station. I can't understand any of that Spanish stuff, this is my car after all!"

"But the 80s isn't as beautiful with culture as Spanish music! Plus this is your brother's car Gilbert."

"So it's still under my last name in a way!" The Prussian said before Antonio drove into a street named Freedom.

"Gil, calm down. We're here," He said as he looked for the house. "Now keep your eye out for 1867."

"Ja, okay," the two drove slowly watching for the house number they were looking for before the white haired one shouted. "There!"Once Gilbert shouted and pointed at the house Antonio pulled in.

"Do I really have to say sorry to the jerk?"Gilbert gave this friend a pleading look, with all the puppy eyes and quivering lip. Antonio rolled his eyes slightly and got out of the car.

"Yes you do," the other gave out a groan. "But think about it this way. You get to see Matthew!" Gilbert perked up slightly once Antonio spoke. Seeing that kinda made Antonio wonder how much of a good first impression this Matthew guy gave his friend. It takes a pretty cool person to get the albino interested in them. They both started to stroll over to the front door. The tanner one smiled and shook his head as he followed.

"Should I just like knock on the door?"

"Well yeah of course." The Prussian shrugged and knocked on the door. They both waited for a while before hearing some footsteps coming closer to them. Soon the steps stopped and the door opened, showing the one blonde that was dancing with Gilbert in that one video.

"Oh hello," He said before looking over to the albino his eyes widening slightly. "Uh… Gilbert?" The Prussian chuckled a bit and waved.

"Hey Mattie!"

"Not to be rude but… What are you doing here?" the blonde known as Mattie then looked over to Antonio. "And who's this?"

"Ah this is my good friend Antonio!" Antonio smiled and waved slightly. Matthew smiled as well and nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Antonio," His eyes then traveled back to Gilbert. "So why are you here?"

"I uh…. Well I can to say sorry to that stupid little fuc-!" Antonio 'accidently' elbowed his friend in the arm and smiled cheerfully.

"He wanted to come over and apologize for getting into a fight with your brother. Must have made a lot of trouble for you after all." The Spaniard said quickly as Gilbert rubbed his arm and nodded.

"Oh I see. Well it wasn't so much trouble. Things like that happen," the blonde said. "Alfred wanted to say sorry as well, so this is perfect! Come on in." Matthew said waving his hand toward house, moving out of the way so the two could enter. Gilbert and Antonio walked right in and started to follow the blonde to another room. Once they entered they found another young man wearing glasses as well but with a cowlick instead, playing videogames. He figured that this was Alfred.

Antonio noticed that he too was in the same shape as his friend. Under his left eye there was a huge bruise, his glasses slightly cracked and his right arms was wrapped up in bandages. Soon the man looked away from the tv and smiled widely at the Spaniard and Canadian before his eyes drifted over to Gilbert.

"You," He glared. "What are you doing in my house?" Gilbert started to open his mouth to say something, but Antonio knew better and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ah, my friend and I are here so he can apologize…. Alfred right?" The Spaniard watched as his glare turn slightly softer and he nodded. "Okay great!"

"Well alright then. Go ahead. " He uncovered Gilbert's mouth and he frowned.

"You didn't have to cover up my mouth."

"Yes I did. Now say you're sorry~" Gilbert groaned a bit and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your face…" He muttered. Alfred stood up and crossed his arms careful y as his brother stared at him.

"And what do you say Alfred?" The other blonde asked.

"I'm sorry…. For almost throwing a bottle of wine at your head." As he said that the image of the bottle hitting Antonio's head flashed through his mind.

"Okay good! See all better now." Matthew said. The two looked at each other. It was quiet for a few moments before the American and Prussian smiled. And as they're smiles grew they both started laughing.

"Holy shit I actually did that to your face?" Alfred muttered between laughing fits. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja you did! Did I really crack your glasses that much?" The blonde was laughing to hard to speak so he simply just nodded quickly. "Gott man! You look so ridiculous!"

"You too!" slowly their laughter turned into small chuckles and then only large smiles. "Sorry again for all the trouble. I mean a guy as cool as you couldn't be too terrible to be around my bro. "

"You aren't too unawesome yourself. We should hang out sometime!" Gilbert said and the two nodded before shaking hands with each other. Antonio laughed a bit and whispered to the other blonde in the room.

"Well that was quick."

"Yeah. Good thing too," He whispered back. "I was hoping to get a date with Gilbert sometime soon. It wouldn't be good to have my brother hate him." Antonio chuckled softly.

"That is a good thing then," Antonio replied. "I think we should get going soon maybe." Matthew shook his head and looked down at the watch he was wearing.

"No no. It's only…. Ten a.m." He smiled before speaking louder. "How about you two stay over for lunch or something? You're both friends with Francis after all and you two are all fine with each other now."

"I LIKE THAT IDEA!" Gilbert said raising his hand. Antonio figured he wanted to spend more time with his new friend and well… Matthew. That made him smile a bit more.

"Cool! That would be awesome, you guys like video games? We can play while Matthew is cooking or something like that." Alfred said, picking up the remote control for the Xbox.

"Hell ja! I love video games. What games do you have?" Gilbert asked.

"Well…. There's Call Duty, all the Halos…" Alfred thought as he listed the games on his fingers.

"Ahahaha you two play games. I'll help Ma… Uh…" Antonio looked over at the blonde who was standing next to him. "I'm sorry. I think I forgot your name." He said. Matthew waved him off a bit.

"its fine I guess. Matthew."

"Alright! I'll help Matthew with the food." Antonio said.

"Sounds great!" Gilbert said as Alfred gave thumbs up.

* * *

**AN: God this chapter took me a while. Waaaay longer than I wanted I don't know why, just because I didn't want it to seem like filler or anything you know? But now it's out! I'll start on the next chapter now, Little Phili out~**


End file.
